Michi To You All
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Meski jatuh berkali-kali, terluka berkali-kali, Sasuke tidak pernah menyerah. Dia harus bangun, demi Sakura dan semua orang yang menyayanginya, special fic for LuthRhythm. Songfic Michi  To You All  Mind to RnR?


**Aaa~ gomen minna. Saya sedang tidak dalam mood mengerjakan fic multi chap "oTL **

**Hiks, sebagai gantinya saya membuat songfic SasuSaku lagi. Gomen ya minna, saya ketagihan nih ==' *plak* jadi yah baca aja deh. Fic ini juga sebenarnya kupersembahkan untuk kak LuthRhythm yang baru terkena musibah beberapa waktu lalu. Maaf ya kak, aku bikinnya tiba-tiba tanpa ngasih tahu dulu, sengaja buat kejutan XP **

**Btw, thanks untuk yang selama ini ngereview ficku yang oneshot ya. Maaf aku jarang bales review. Arigato gozaimasu~ m(_,_)m Yup, happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

**Song © Aluto**

Warning : OOC, AU, typo?

Genre : Romance/Angst/Family

Pairing : SasuSaku

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me**

**.**

**.**

**MICHI ~To You All~**

**

* * *

**

"Dunia tidak akan pernah baik pada siapa pun,"

Kata-kata itu, masih terus terngiang di kepalaku. Kata-kata yang membuatku takut, sekaligus semakin berusaha dalam menjalani hidup. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Hidupku serba berkecukupan. Keluargaku kaya, menurut orang-orang wajahku tampan atau sebagainya, aku pintar dan sering juga aku dibilang jenius, keluargaku juga sangat menyayangiku. Kalian pasti berpikir, aku bahagia kan? Karena hidupku bisa dibilang termasuk sempurna.

Tapi, sebenarnya tidak.

Aku tidak pernah bahagia. Meski kucoba untuk tersenyum, pasti hanya senyum kecil bahkan menurut saudaraku malah jadi terlihat seperti senyum kesedihan. Aku sering menyendiri di pojok kamar. Aku juga sering menerawang melihat perkaranganku di belakang rumah lewat jendela. Aku tidak pernah bisa berpikir apapun. Bagiku hidup terasa hampa. Meski suatu barang apapun itu dibilang sempurna, pasti ada cacatnya walaupun sedikit. Begitu pula aku. Aku punya cacat, kecacatan dari lahir yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah menjadi baik.

Dari lahir, kaki-ku tidak bisa digunakan untuk berjalan.

**xXx**

**Daitai itsumo doori ni**

**Sono kado wo magareba**

**Hitonami ni magire komi**

**Tokete kiete iku**

**oOo**

**Just like always**

**As I turn that corner**

**I am lost in the waves of people**

**Melting, disappearing**

**xXx**

Sudah berulang kali aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. Berulang cara untuk bunuh diri sudah kucoba, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Karena aniki-ku selalu siap untuk menghalangiku. Waktu kecil, aku sering menangis minimal tiga hari berturut-turut. Dulu kupikir tidak ada yang menginginkanku di dunia ini. Tapi aku sadar, saat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihat kaasan-ku menangis kencang di dada tousan-ku. Sejak itu aku merasa bersalah. Aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun, begitu pikirku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan saat aku mengadu pada aniki, dia berkata,

"Kau jangan manja Sasuke!" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit membentak, lalu aniki memegang kedua bahuku, "dunia tidak pernah baik pada siapa pun. Karena itu, jangan pernah mau dikalahkan dengan dunia," begitu katanya. Mataku membulat mendengar pernyataannya, sejenak aku berpikir dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Tapi apa kau tahu? Tetap saja menyakitkan. Bagaimana perasaanmu apabila kau berada di tengah kerumunan orang, lalu mereka menatapmu dengan pandangan kagum. Entah karena ketampanan, kegagahan, dan semacamnya. Lalu orang-orang itu semakin melihat ke bawahku, kaki-ku. Benar saja, seketika telingaku menegang mendengar kata-kata mereka. Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Kasihan, dia tampan tapi cacat,"

"Anak Uchiha kan dia? Ckck kecacatannya pasti akan menjadi aib di keluarganya yang terhormat,"

Dan berbagai macam hinaan lainnya.

**xXx**

**Boku wa michi wo nakushi**

**Kotoba suranaku shite shimau**

**oOo**

**I lose my way**

**I even completely lose my words**

**xXx**

Untung saja aku diberkahi sifat keras kepala dan mungkin keras hati untuk menghadapi hidup yang melelahkan ini. Jadi aku masih bisa bertahan, lagipula aku hidup demi kaasan juga.

Ya, demi kaasan.

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa saat aku akhirnya menemukan tujuan hidup, Kami-sama malah mengambil kaasan. Kaasan pergi, akibat penyakit jantung yang sudah lama di deritanya akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak bisa menahan wajah tanpa ekspresiku lagi, dengan kencang aku menangis dan aniki memelukku lagi. Aku benar-benar kehilangan jalan hidupku sekarang. Aku bertambah rapuh, dengan keadaan yang tidak mempunyai teman, dan aniki juga tousan yang selalu kerja penuh hari, aku tidak bisa terus bertahan seperti ini.

Pernah suatu hari, aku menaiki kursi rodaku dan berjalan bolak-balik di depan rumahku yang besar. Yah, pikirku hanya untuk sedikit refreshing. Sampai seorang nenek-nenek yang aku tidak tahu siapa datang menghampiriku.

"Ah, kau anak Uchiha yang katanya cacat itu ya?" tanyanya sinis. Aku hanya terdiam, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya. Cukup mata onyxku yang berbicara pada matanya.

Dia bersungut-sungut, "Hmm, tapi hebat ya kau bisa masih hidup sampai sekarang. Padahal biasanya anak cacat sepertimu gampang sekali bunuh diri," sindirnya.

"Sepertinya itu bukan urusan anda," jawabku sarkastik. Telingaku mulai memanas saat ini.

Dia tersenyum menyeringai, "Kalau begitu aku ingin tanya, apa yang menyebabkanmu hidup sampai seperti ini?" tanyanya. Aku mengernyitkan alisku, "apa alasanmu untuk tetap hidup, nak?"

Aku tertegun, mataku membulat. Benar, kaasan sudah tidak ada. Tousan dan aniki kini tidak peduli lagi denganku. Dadaku sesak, berusaha mencari jawaban. Kata-kataku hilang. Aku menutup mata.

Sebenarnya, untuk apa aku hidup?

**xXx**

**Dakedo hitotsu dake wa**

**Nokotteta nokotteta**

**Kimi no koe ga**

**oOo**

**But just one thing**

**Remains, remains**

**Your smile**

**xXx**

Dengan cepat, aku memutar roda kursiku dan memasuki rumah. Kepalaku pening, sakit sekali. Aku mengunci pintu kamarku. Di saat aku tengah menundukkan kepala—

**Praaang**

"Eh?" aku kaget dan segera mendongak. Jendela kacaku pecah, dan ada bola baseball menggelinding ke arah kaki-ku. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, dengan susah payah aku mengambil bola itu.

Saat aku memperhatikan kenapa bola ini bisa masuk ke kamarku, aku mendengar Asuma—pelayanku berteriak, "DASAR TAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN! MAKANYA JANGAN MAIN SEMBARANGAN!" teriaknya. Sepertinya dia marah pada seseorang. Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, aku membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan (baca : memutar kursi roda) ke arah pintu depan.

Kulihat Asuma sedang memarah-marahi seorang anak di depannya. Aku mengernyitkan alisku, "Siapa?" mulutku pun akhirnya berbicara. Mendengar suaraku, Asuma terkaget dan segera berbalik menghadapku.

"Ah maaf tuan muda Sasuke, tadi anak ini seenaknya bermain baseball di perkarangan kita dan sekarang dengan lancang dia ingin mengambil bolanya kembali," ucap Asuma sambil membungkuk ke arahku.

"Hei! Aku tidak lancang! Aku kan sudah minta izin padamu!" tukas suara lain. Aku menoleh pada arah suara di belakang Asuma. Dan saat Asuma sedikit menggeser tubuhnya. Aku bisa melihat siapa sosok tadi.

Seorang gadis berambut soft pink. Dia tengah berkacak pinggang dan sekarang dia sedang berdebat dengan Asuma di depannya. Dia gadis tapi, kenapa terlihat garang ya? Wajahnya juga sangat kotor terkena lumpur, sepertinya benar kata Asuma tadi kalau dia bermain di perkarangan kami karena aku sempat melihat perkaranganku penuh lumpur. Mata hijau emeraldnya terlihat bening, dan sekarang dia tengah menyeringai karena berhasil menang debat dengan Asuma. Aku berkedut kecil, melihat wajahnya yang lucu dan polos spontan membuatku tertawa kecil.

Asuma melotot melihatku tertawa, "Tu-Tuan?"

Aku menghentikan tawaku walau masih sedikit ada jeda. Lalu aku menatap mata hijau emerald gadis yang sepertinya seumur denganku itu, "Hei, apa kau mau bola ini kembali?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku mau! Ayo kembalikan!" pintanya.

"Tidak semudah itu," aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa, senyum ini terasa ringan, "kau harus datang kemari tiap hari,"

**xXx**

**Warau kao mo okaru kao mo subete**

**Boku wo arukaseru**

**Kumo ga kireta saki wo**

**Mitara kitto**

**oOo**

**Your smiling faces, your angry faces, everything**

**Keeps me walking on**

**Surely, when I see the point**

**Where the clouds have broken**

**xXx**

Haruno Sakura, itulah nama gadis yang kini menjadi temanku itu. Dia gadis yang ceria dan tomboy, dan hanya dengan dia aku bisa tersenyum maupun tertawa dengan ringannya. Waktu itu dia pikir perkaranganku adalah lapangan umum, jadi tanpa sadar dia bermain di sana dengan tenangnya. Tapi Sakura memukul terlalu kencang hingga bolanya memecahkan kaca jendelaku.

"Hahahaha," aku tertawa sumringah setelah dia menyelesaikan ceritanya. Tak kusangka dia masih seperti anak kecil begitu, padahal jelas-jelas umur kami sama. Sudah 17 tahun.

Kulihat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Uuuh, jangan ketawa Sasuke!" gerutunya.

"Hahaha maaf," aku meyudahi acara ketawaku, lalu mengambil bingkisan di sampingku, "ngomong-ngomong ini ada sedikit hadiah sih," ucapku ragu dan canggung. Ini pertama kalinya aku ingin memberi seseorang hadiah.

Sakura menerima hadiahku lalu tersenyum lembut, "Waah, arigato Sasukee!" teriaknya senang. Melihat senyumnya, aku pun ikut tersenyum. Aku sedikit kaget, saat tiba-tiba Sakura menunduk dan mendekati wajahku. Aku menahan nafas, dan kurasakan bibir Sakura mencium pipiku.

"Hehehe," tawanya tanpa dosa saat aku menatapnya kaget. Wajahku memerah dan degup jantungku berdetak kencang. A-Apa ini?

**xXx**

**Nee wakaru desho? (Nee wakaru desho?)**

**oOo**

**You know what I mean? (You know what I mean?)**

**xXx**

Sejak itu aku tidak tahu mengapa, aku tidak bisa tenang dan diam barang sedetik saja saat aku berada di samping Sakura. Sudah satu tahun kami melewati hidup bersama. Dan Sakura ngg dia semakin cantik saja, meski sisi tomboynya masih belum hilang, setidaknya dia jadi sedikit lebih feminin dari setahun yang lalu.

"Hei Sasuke, apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Sakura suatu hari saat kami makan bersama di perkarangan rumahku.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "Hn?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Kakimu," Sakura menunjuk kaki-ku, "apa kau tidak pernah mau mencoba untuk belajar berjalan? Kulihat kakimu itu normal-normal saja kok," jelas Sakura. Aku terdiam.

Aku menyudahi sesaat acara memakan sandwichku, "Sebenarnya aku ingin mencobanya. Tapi—"

"Kalau gitu ayo!" ajak Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ha? Eh apa?" tanyaku bingung. Sakura menatapku kesal.

"Kok apa? Ayo, biar kuajari kau untuk berjalan!"

**xXx**

**Aimai ni ikiteitemo**

**Kokoro ga mijuku demo**

**Sore de ii hora soko ni wa**

**Daiji na hito ga iru**

**oOo**

**Even though I'm living ambiguously**

**My heart is immature, but**

**But it's okay, look, over there**

**Is the person important to me**

**xXx**

"Ayo Sasuke!" Sakura memegang bahuku erat, berusaha menyuruhku berdiri. Dengan goyah, aku pun mencoba.

"Ukh," berkali-kali aku mencoba, tetap saja akhirnya aku jatuh ke atas kursi rodaku. Sepertinya aku terlalu memaksa, keringat sampai bercucuran di wajahku.

"Berusahalah Sasuke, kau pasti bisa!" dukung Sakura, sesekali dia mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusapkannya pada wajahku.

Aku terus berusaha. Berkali-kali aku mengerang kesakitan merasakan nyeri di kaki-ku. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti berusaha tiap Sakura berkata, "Ayo Sasuke, kalau kau bisa jalan maka kita bisa bermain bersama-sama!" Iya, aku ingin. Aku ingin bisa berdiri. Bersama Sakura di sampingku. Berjalan dengan kaki-ku sendiri. Bermain baseball bersamanya.

"Akh," akhirnya dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa pada hari ini, aku mencoba menahan diriku dengan pegangan kursi roda. Kaki-ku gemetar, perlahan tapi pasti kucoba melepaskan pegangan. Aku terengah-engah dan kupandang lurus, Sakura berada di depanku tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus Sasuke! Sedikit lagi, kau pasti bisa jalan!" teriak Sakura senang. Dia melompat kegirangan, tipikalnya. Aku pun kembali duduk dan masih memandang Sakura yang kegirangan. Aku tersenyum simpul.

Suatu hari nanti, aku akan berjalan dengan kaki-ku sendiri ke arahnya. Ke arah orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku.

**xXx**

**Kimi ga mayou no nara**

**Boku ga michi shirube ni narou**

**Ato wa shinjireba ii**

**oOo**

**If you get lost**

**I will be your guide**

**And then, if you just believe in me**

**xXx**

"Besok, kita latihan lagi ya Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sebelum dia kembali pulang hari ini. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Hehe aku tidak sabar, aku ingin cepat-cepat mengajarimu main baseball jadi kita bisa bermain bersama!" teriaknya senang. Huff, kadang dia terlalu hyperactive membuatku bingung sendiri melihat sikapnya. Apa dia baik-baik saja di luar sana?

"Yeah, dan aku juga jadi mudah menjagamu," gumamku pelan. Sakura menghentikan tawa kegirangannya dan menatapku.

"Ng? Tadi kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada polosnya ke arahku. Aku sedikit tergagap.

"Ah ti-tidak," balasku cepat dan gugup, "Pulanglah, hari sudah malam," tukasku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura terkekeh sendiri, "Iya iya, dadah Sasuke!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arahku yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan. Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin berlari jauh.

Seandainya aku bisa berjalan nanti, aku akan berlari di sampingnya. Dan saat dia akan jatuh, aku akan menahannya dengan tanganku. Lalu menahan jatuh tubuh kami, dengan kaki-ku.

Ah, kapan itu akan terjadi?

**xXx**

**Tashikameru jutsu wa motta**

**Osorenaide**

**oOo**

**I'm positive I know the way**

**So don't be afraid**

**xXx**

"Sasukeeee!" suara Sakura menggema di perkaranganku. Aku yang tengah membaca buku menunggu kedatangannya pun menoleh. Dan dengan tenang kulihat dia.

Sakura terengah-engah di sampingku, "Hehe maaf, lama menunggu?" tanyanya sambil menyeka keringat di wajahnya. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo," Sakura memegang tanganku. Namun aku menepisnya, membuat Sakura memandangku heran.

"Maaf, kali ini aku ingin kau mengawasiku saja. Biar kulakukan sendiri," ucapku cepat sebelum Sakura salah paham.

Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir, "A-Apa tidak apa-apa Sasuke? Kalau kau terluka, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura takut. Kutatap mata hijau emeraldnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha membuatnya percaya tanpa aku perlu bicara.

Sakura, aku ingin kau mengerti. Aku ingin berusaha sendiri, dengan usahaku sendiri. Saat aku berhasil, maka aku akan berjalan ke arahmu lalu berbisik di telingamu, mengatakan satu kata 'Aishiteru'. Itu harapanku saat ini. Namun, tentu saja aku mengatakan ini di dalam hati. Aku tidak ingin Sakura mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya sebelum aku bisa berjalan.

"Jangan khawatir," akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan saat aku memegang wajahmu yang putih bersih itu. Lalu aku berusaha bangkit, seluruh tubuhku gemetar menahan berat tubuhku, "kau lihat saja aku,"

**xXx**

**Hikari atsume sora ni hanatte iru**

**Kimi ni wakaru you ni**

**oOo**

**I'm releasing into the sky a collection of lights**

**So that you'll know**

**xXx**

**Bruk**

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura khawatir dan menghampiriku. Ini sudah kesekan kalinya aku terus terjatuh saat berusaha berdiri tadi.

Dengan kesal, aku memegang tanah di bawahku, "Masih belum," aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku. Menahan beratnya dengan tangan dan kedua lututku. Kumohon, ayolah kaki-ku. Biarkan aku bisa berjalan!

"Aaaaaaa!" aku teriak dan dengan sekali sentakan aku berhasil mengangkat tubuhku ke atas. Untuk sesaat aku terengah-engah dan menutup mataku. Kepalaku terasa pusing.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura memanggilku. Namun aku masih menutup mata hingga, "Sasuke! KAU BISA BERDIRI!" teriak Sakura senang. Eh, tadi apa katanya?

Dengan berat, kubuka mata. Benar saja. Sakura yang biasanya kulihat dengan kepala mengadah. Kini bisa kulihat dengan sedikit menunduk. Dengan berdiri, aku jadi tahu bahwa tinggi Sakura masih di bawahku. Kami-sama, apa ini mimpi? Aku melihat ke bawah, tanah dan kaki-ku. Kaki ini berdiri di atas tanah! Aku.. Aku terlalu senang bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Ayo, coba lha berjalan Sasuke, apa kau bisa?" teriak Sakura yang berlari mundur. Sepertinya dia ingin mengujiku agar aku berjalan ke arahnya. Aku menelan ludah dan kucoba gerakkan kaki-ku perlahan.

"Kh," berkali-kali aku bergerak, hanya langkah kecil terseok-seok yang bisa kulakukan. Namun aku tidak mau menyerah, dengan paksa kucoba angkat satu kaki-ku dan maju melangkah.

Ayo Sasuke, kau pasti bisa. Lihat, dia sudah menunggumu di depan sana. Menantimu dengan kedua tangan terbuka. Sambutlah tangan itu. Jangan buat dia lama menunggu Sasuke. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku.

**xXx**

**Soshite ayumu michi wo**

**Motto terasou**

**oOo**

**And then, It'll illuminate the road you walk**

**Even more**

**xXx**

Aku mulai kehabisan nafas. Wajahku memerah. Tapi, wajah Sakura yang menunggu dengan penuh harap di depanku tidak bisa kuabaikan. Aku tidak mau menjadi laki-laki pecundang yang tidak bisa memenuhi harapan seorang wanita yang tengah menungguku seperti itu. Sesaat aku berhenti untuk beristirahat dan saat aku menoleh, aku bisa melihat para pelayan keluarga Uchiha menatapku tak percaya.

Mereka berbisik-bisik dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku. Ada beberapa yang berkata ingin menelpon tousan dan aniki untuk kabar gembira ini. Memang, selama 18 tahun dari lahir anak yang selalu duduk di kursi roda kini bisa berjalan. Apalagi kabar bahagia yang bisa melebihi kabar ini sekarang? Aku tersenyum simpul. Kuharap kaasan di alam sana tersenyum melihatku.

Setelah cukup lama, aku kembali berjalan. Sakura kembali tersenyum lebar dan membuka kedua tangannya. Ayo Sasuke, hampir sampai. Dengan erangan terakhir aku berhasil melebarkan langkahku dan akhirnya aku terjatuh di pelukan Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau berhasil! Kau hebat!" teriak Sakura. Aku hanya mendengus senang. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, dia menangis rupanya.

"Syukurlah Sasuke," isaknya. Hah dasar, kau ini memang tetap cewek ya Sakura. Akhirnya aku mengelus rambutnya itu.

"Sudah sudah,"

**xXx**

**Dokomademo... (Dokomademo...)**

**oOo**

**Everywhere... (Everywhere...)**

**xXx**

Sakura masih terisak di pelukan kami berdua. Akhirnya impianku tercapai, sekarang tinggal satu langkah terakhir. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tegang rasanya, mengingat ini yang pertama kali.

"Sakura," panggilku perlahan. Sakura menengadah, mata hijau emeraldnya masih sedikit berkaca-kaca, "ada yang ingin kukatakan," gumamku pelan.

"Ng? Apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya. Aku tersenyum dan sekali lagi aku menarik nafas.

Kutundukkan kepalaku agar suaraku bisa terdengar di telinganya, "Aishiteru, Sakura," bisikku sangat pelan. Dengan wajah memerah tak karuan, aku mengangkat kepalaku. Bisa kulihat gadis berambut pink ini terbengong melihatku.

**xXx**

**Kami koe kuchi yubisaki e todoke**

**oOo**

**Going from your hair to your voice to your mouth, to your fingertips**

**xXx**

"A-Aishiteru?" tanya Sakura tak percaya, "Kok.. bisa?" tanya-nya lagi masih dengan polos. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilku lagi.

"Apa yang 'kok bisa'?" tanyaku balik. Wajah Sakura merona merah, benar-benar manis.

"Maksudku, memang kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti tapi," aku memainkan ujung rambutnya yang berada di samping wajahnya, "aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu, mulai dari rambutmu, suaramu, bibirmu," lalu tanganku mengangkat jari-jarinya yang lentik, "bahkan jari-jarimu," candaku.

"Ukh," Sakura menunduk malu. Tapi bisa kurasakan degup jantungnya yang sama sepertiku. Mungkinkah Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku? Baru saja aku akan bertanya—

"CIUM! CIUM!" Hah? Aku tersentak kaget, spontan aku menoleh dan benar saja sudah ada aniki dan tousan!

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'cium' Itachi-nii!" hardikku. Sudah kubayangkan mereka pasti tertawa melihat wajahku yang memerah. Bahkan tousan yang jarang bicara pun terlihat berkedut kecil.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Sasuke? Ayo cium! Keburu Sakura direbut lho," goda aniki seperti biasa. Aku menghela nafas pelan dan kutatap wajah Sakura yang menatapku tanpa berkedip—mungkin.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku ragu. Aku tidak mau sampai Sakura membenciku hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Sebelum aku berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan, Sakura memegang wajahku lalu menariknya.

Bibir kami bertemu. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi sekarang. Perasaan senang, tenang, bangga, dan malu bercampur jadi satu. Kami-sama aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Jangan pisahkan kami, dia yang telah membuatku merasakan hidup, dia yang membuatku semakin berusaha. Dan yang paling penting...

Dia yang membuatku bisa berjalan.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, setelah menciumnya beberapa saat, kubisikkan kata-kata ini untuknya..

"Arigato,"

**xXx**

**Ima dake demo ii (Ima dake demo ii)**

**oOo**

**Even just for now is fine (Even just for now is fine)**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Satu songfic lagi, selesaaaaai~ XD**

**Haha kayaknya sudah lama gak buat happy ending begini, keasyikan bikin sad ending sih (=w=) *dibantai* yosh! Entah kenapa ide Sasuke gak bisa jalan terlintas begitu saja di otakku ini. Jadi kalau mau protes ke otakku aja, jangan ke aku hohoho~ *ngeloyor -dibakar***

**Untuk kak Luth, SEMANGAT! Hehe walau sempat terjatuh, tetaplah berusaha bangun kembali seperti Sasuke di fic ini (^^)b**

**Yup, boleh minta review? X3 **


End file.
